


So tell me（快新）

by kestu0712



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kestu0712/pseuds/kestu0712
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 8





	So tell me（快新）

So tell me

1\. 時間線Then you come along > 你的時間，我的日子 > 本文  
2\. 不過一樣可以獨立成篇，不影響主要劇情理解

工藤新一搭上前往大阪的新幹線。  
雖說已是晚春，大抵上已經回溫，今天卻是陰雨的天氣，所以他早上賴了一下床。不過老友應該不會太介意，他們並沒有特別趕的行程，已經傳了line賠罪，說中午過後才會到。  
找到位子脫下外套後車子就緩緩開動了，他看著月台上的旅人，不知是不是先入為主造成的錯覺，沒幾個是形單影隻的。  
工藤呼出一口氣靠上椅背。  
從小時候只要坐上某個交通工具很快就會睏起來，如果沒什麼同行者他通常會放任自己睡上一覺，但此刻他非常清醒。  
其實他近來生活並不特別忙碌，這一兩年他不再接受那麼多案件委託了，除非是做人情，東京以外基本上不太去，越來越愛窩在家裡，能隔空解決的就隔空解決，真有看現場的必要才會出門。  
他最近開始把這些年來印象深刻的案件東裁西剪變成看似虛構的故事，簡單來說就是寫推理小說，寫完後在網路上發表，目前沒有大紅，不過收到不少好評。  
工藤沒告訴周圍的人自己正在匿名寫作，也沒有人看了他的小說後猜出作者。其實他沒有特別想成為推理小說家，只是單純想寫而已，或許可以稱為創作慾望。  
雖然他寫作風格偏寫實、不帶多餘感情，但公開作品就像有抒發分享的對象，即使那單純是自己的投射也一樣。  
至於為什麼他需要這麼做？  
簡單來說，因為他已經不太記得有個人傾訴是怎麼回事了。

現在這狀況，並不是工藤沒有預見。  
幾年前去了那趟倫敦鼓吹戀人留在歐洲發展時，他就隱隱知道未來他與黑羽只會面臨更多的分離，何止是當時天真承諾的兩年。  
他心裡其實很清楚，他對黑羽說的那番話聽似感人肺腑，實際卻和自己的心意有那麼一點相悖。那承諾何嘗不也是安慰自己用的，在相隔兩地的日子裡，因為時差而一再錯過聯絡時間許久沒有好好聊天時、得自己度過無數個假日時，他也經常這麼對自己說，「沒什麼好擔心的」。  
現在看來，工藤無法想像當時是哪來的愚勇飛到倫敦去講那些連自己都無法說服的話。而且，到底當年還是黑羽猶豫不決、工藤一心要他留在那裡的，這下他誰都怪罪不了，他有時甚至不覺得自己有立場告訴黑羽想念他或希望他回來。   
黑羽這幾年紅遍歐亞地區，不過在日本停留的時間都不長， 休息之外還會有國內的演出。就算飛去找他，他也幾乎都在工作。工藤原本以為自己是不在意遠距離戀愛的，不知怎麼地終於有點動搖。  
或許是因為最近幾個月幾乎感覺不到對方的存在了吧。  
他和黑羽現在的關係就像白開水，能解渴卻若有所失，彷彿渴望能在當中嚐到一點酸甜，卻終究沒能留下什麼令人印象深刻的味道。  
這樣聚少離多的狀況下，沒有爭吵也沒有無疾而終大概是上天恩賜吧。工藤這樣想。  
沒想到自己也會用「上天恩賜」這樣的詞了，但老實說，和小時候不同，他已經不大相信人定勝天了。  
對於這世界的一切追求他在很年輕的時候有過勝券在握之感，經過那個特別沉重的事件，以及日復一日地目睹換湯不換藥只是更加兇殘的犯罪後，他生了這世界大概就是如此殘破、難以修復的念頭，驕傲連著熱情一年一年被磨去。  
他發現有些東西不管再怎麼努力也很難捏在手心裡不溜走，那又何苦去追討去修補。  
他最近想，人與人之間的情感，搞不好也是其中一種。  
這麼想著，感覺自己的心態和年齡似乎不太相稱。

「那種看破紅塵的表情簡直像老頭子一樣啊，工藤。」  
好友也這麼說了，在他出了寢屋川地鐵站跟對方碰面時。  
聽到這種話，就算服部平次真有什麼稱讚自己年紀輕輕閱歷豐富的意思，優越感也稀薄得被惱火瞬間撲滅。   
「我就說你太少出來走走了，大阪這麼好的地方你多久沒來了！」  
工藤呵呵兩聲，這麼多年來還是無法對上好友過熱的頻道：「都來多少次了。」  
「就是因為好才要一直來呀！」  
「是、是…」  
其實心裡某個地方，工藤慶幸自己還有個這樣的朋友，充滿吐槽意味卻不失溫度的一來一往，讓最近心上拴得很緊的地方微微地鬆開。  
但他嘴上當然是不會承認的，只是若無其事地起了另個話題：「最近生意怎樣？」   
「差不多啊。」服部聳聳肩：「等下結束後有個案子想給你看一下。」  
「哦。」  
服部和工藤都是自行開業的偵探，雙雙從年輕時就展現我行我素這種不利團體的特質，因此都無法想像加入任何組織，從畢業後就一直單槍匹馬地工作。  
記得剛認識那幾年他們還會比較這個月誰破的案子多，隨著年歲增長盛氣漸漸磨去，就只剩下簡單的問候交流，啊，還有互虧。  
到底時間總會默默地改變什麼。工藤這麼想。自己今天竟然好幾次不知不覺地善感起來。

才剛回到服部宅，工藤就被迫開始今天的「工作」，他坐上桌前的椅子，服部則盤腿坐上自己的床。  
「所以呢！工藤，身為我唯一的伴郎，你是有任務在身的！」   
「哈…好喔。」  
是的，服部即將在一個月後跟青梅竹馬女友舉行婚禮，而工藤身為他最好的兄弟理當是身擔重任。服部不知是哪顆星球的邏輯，說之所以要請東京認識的一票人吃喜酒，都是先認識了工藤的緣故，像是忘記當年是誰先找上門來的。  
「今天最重要的是你要幫我確認從東京那邊出發的賓客名單。」服部事關重大似地宣布。  
「哦，我知道啊。」工藤一副意興闌珊的表情：「老實說，我還是不太懂我為什麼需要為了這件事來大阪一趟，我其實都打電話確認好了。」  
「哇！真不愧是工藤！」  
「所以我可以回去了嗎？」  
「欸不行！」服部大驚：「不是說好晚上請你吃飯嗎！難道你想錯過！」  
「你是要我去試吃餐廳的菜色吧。」工藤嘆了口氣：「這種事情交給女孩子去做不是比較好嗎？」  
「你在說什麼啊！菜色這麼重要的事情怎麼可以----」   
「好啦好啦。」忘記這人有多在意食物了。工藤邊說邊拿出手機打開備忘錄，遞給服部：「這是確定會出席的名單，你覺得沒問題的話，我就可以回去訂新幹線車票，還有從車站到餐廳的巴士了。」  
「哦…」服部看了看名單，驚道：「看來我的婚禮要被來自各地的警察包圍了啊。」  
「這不是理所當然的嗎，服部偵探。」工藤失笑。  
「咦？黑羽那傢伙呢？怎麼沒在名單上？」  
工藤聞言愣了下。  
「你有跟他說吧？他不回來？」  
「目前看來不太可能。」工藤輕描淡寫：「那幾天是沒演出，但公司有其他安排。」  
「這樣啊，沒差啦，如果他臨時要來再跟我說一聲。」  
不太可能吧。工藤這樣想，嘴上說：「嗯，謝啦。」  
「所以他今年預計什麼時候回來？」  
「八月，那時有安排國內的巡演。」  
「就不能休息一下？」服部無奈地放下了手機，支著頭說：「以前完全看不出來他是這種工作狂。」  
「事業如日中天囉。」工藤語氣淡淡的：「他們那行就是得把握時機，畢竟要紅也是要運氣啊。」  
「是紅得不夠嗎？現在全世界都認識他了吧！這樣飛來飛去，至少有三四年了？」  
工藤無奈地聳了聳肩。  
「喂工藤，怎麼覺得你像個怨婦一樣？」  
工藤在服部的弁慶流淚處狠狠踢了一記。  
「我是開玩笑的嘛！你幹嘛那麼生氣啊。」服部撫著刺痛的左小腿前側：「所以你們八月之前不會見面嘍？」  
「嗯。」  
「遠距離這麼久，真是不簡單。」  
工藤沒回答，兩人沉默了一會兒。  
「啊！我去幫你加個茶～」服部說完就出去了。  
「哦，感謝。」  
「遠距離這麼久真不簡單」，對這句聽了無數次的話，工藤還是一樣不知道該怎麼回應，倒是長期以來無以名狀的情緒一下子堵到了心裡某個缺口，突然有陣生理性的悶疼。  
服部剛說三四年？  
他實在感覺不出這厚度，總覺得時間應該是用日子堆疊起來的才對，一個人的夜裡他難免有種每日生活不停重複的空洞感受。  
本來以為黑羽會順著服部婚禮的名義回來一趟，幾天前通電話時，期待卻還是落空了。  
服部回到房間時看見工藤微垂著視線若有所思。  
「怎麼了嗎？」  
那股酸澀縈繞不去。  
工藤抬頭：「沒啊。」  
但，又能如何？  
「你不是說有案子要討論？我們還有兩個小時才要去餐廳吧。」  
「哦，對哦。」  
無法抽離的話，就只能對痛苦視若無睹。

工藤從大阪回到東京後開始在家裡閉門寫作，若有案子上門，他就說自己在休假中，看來正副業有即將對調的趨勢。  
不知是哪天工藤將一個中長篇收了尾，把滾動捲軸往上拉，打算開始重讀並且修改時，卻無法如願。  
他像個心不在焉的小學生讀過文字，內容卻完全沒在腦中留下痕跡。  
呃，他的閱讀能力有那麼差嗎？而且還是自己寫的東西欸？  
工藤喪氣地起身決定休息一下，拿過手機略過來自四面八方的訊息，下意識地點進與黑羽對話的畫面查看，兩人的互動停留在「通話時間11:14」。  
已經過了好幾天了吧？在確認服部的婚禮他會不會到場之後，那傢伙竟然一則訊息都沒傳來。  
好啊好，你就繼續忙吧。  
工藤把剛寫好的東西先擱著，開了另一個檔案繼續敲字。

感覺到外頭依稀透進來的光，工藤知道自己通宵了，而且毫無道理，明明並沒有人像父親的編輯吸血一樣地催他的稿件的。  
拼命寫作的過程中他好似明白了，這樣瘋了似地寫卻無法靜下心來修改，原來是為了宣洩胸口悶著的什麼，理智上他知道他在折磨自己，但沒辦法停止這種行為。  
工藤覺得腦子漲疼，終於有了睏意捨得起身去洗澡準備上床。  
躺進被窩裡，雖然放下了窗簾卻還是感覺到光線。  
那也是沒辦法的事。他消極地這麼想。反正已經夠累了，閉上眼睛就能睡。  
意識朦朧之際，他有種希望自己不要再醒來的荒謬想法。

黑羽快斗開了工藤宅的門，動作可以說是小心翼翼。他把行李擱著，視線掃了下玄關的鞋子。  
應該在家。他這麼想。  
雖然如此，他連「我回來了」都沒說，就輕手輕腳地進了房子。  
一樓實在看不太出來什麼生活的痕跡，客廳和餐廳乾淨冷寂得像許久沒人使用，不過並不算太意外。確認了人也不在書房後，他決定到二樓去。  
先是到了浴室查看，鏡子上的蒸汽還沒完全退去，漱口杯下面也有一層淡淡的水痕。  
那應該就是在房間囉？  
黑羽放輕腳步接近臥室，門是開著的。這樣像魔術帽裡的兔子一樣突然出現，大概會嚇他一大跳吧…他這麼想，心中升起久違的雀躍。  
然而映入眼前的並不是工藤驚訝的表情，而是一幅靜謐的畫面。  
工藤側臥在被子裡，只露出半張臉，似乎完全沒被方才的「入侵」吵醒。  
不是偵探嗎…警覺性也太低。黑羽這麼在心裡吐槽。  
黑羽於是維持著貓一樣的行動在床前坐了下來，伸手輕輕撫上工藤毛茸茸的腦袋，細軟的觸感讓他一陣悸動。  
其實他知道工藤一向淺眠，一般是不大會去打擾的，但他此時卻沒辦法控制自己，畢竟見到了分開半年的戀人。  
他單手撐著床墊向前探去，嘴唇貼上工藤的額頭，再一路眉眼和鼻樑去，臉頰能感覺到對方規律的呼吸。  
差不多該被吵醒了吧？黑羽這麼想著，工藤卻還是一點反應也沒有。  
還是他在裝睡呢？不無可能。工藤的心機不會比自己少，被他耍得一愣一愣的時候也是有的，看來他得做好被突然抓住的準備。  
咦，怎麼有種怪盜和偵探的既視感…都多久以前的事了。  
黑羽自嘲笑了笑，離開床鋪看了下時間。已經下午兩點了，雖然工藤的作息有時會因為工作大亂，這個時間還在睡覺不是什麼特別奇怪的事，但還真的很少看他睡得那麼熟，有人進了自己房門都沒有半點反應。  
還是可以理解為，工藤早就習慣了自己的存在呢？即使在這樣聚少離多的狀況下？  
黑羽靠上牆坐回到地上，左手還是輕輕撫著工藤的腦袋，一邊不經意地打量著工藤的臥室。其實這也是他們兩人的臥室，只是床的另一半如今空下來、放在這裡的個人用品大多都帶走了。  
書桌上擺著蓋上的筆記型電腦、幾本書和資料夾，一旁開封的胃藥和止痛藥讓黑羽皺了皺眉。  
從剛才這樣看下來，工藤現在主要都是在這房間裡生活。住在這麼大的房子裡果然是寂寞的吧，會慢慢縮小自己的領地是完全可以理解的。  
黑羽想起自己在倫敦租下的，帶著洗手間和簡易廚房的小小公寓，在那裡的生活多彩忙碌，但放假一個人待在裡頭時，也會不自覺地開著電視或廣播讓屋子有點聲音。  
跟工藤視訊或通話已經不像一開始分開時，一講就是一兩個小時了，通常只是交代一些近況或行程而已。  
並不是不掛念，只是各自的生活都進入反覆無新意的循環，已經沒有那麼多要說的了。不知從什麼時候開始，沉默的氣氛開始令人不安，還不如早些結束互動，雖然結束之後又難免多慮，想誰是不是其實不那麼在乎。  
有時黑羽也覺得這一切只發生在自己的腦袋裡而已，但是有時跟工藤通上話時，不知是假裝冷淡還是真的冷淡的語氣經常讓他卻步，想由言行舉止深入確認，也無從確認起。  
沒辦法看到人，果然還是容易不安啊。  
黑羽這麼想著，開始在依然沉睡的工藤的眉間和太陽穴摩挲輕壓，他幾乎是下意識地這麼做的，見上面的時候經常這樣幫對方放鬆。  
這樣的動作似乎終於喚醒了對方，工藤發出低吟皺了皺眉，眼睛微微地睜開。  
黑羽覺得心跳加速。  
工藤沒有一絲驚訝地看著他，像是早就知道他會來到這裡一般，乾淨直率的目光讓黑羽的耳根燥熱起來。   
工藤什麼也沒說，只是從被子裡伸出左手探向黑羽，輕輕地擱在他的右臉，指腹輕輕地觸碰，像是在確認什麼似的。  
「新一？」  
「快斗…」  
「嗯，我回來了喔。」黑羽不知道上次這樣發自內心地笑開是什麼時候的事了，這讓他自己心口一陣溫熱。  
然而例行的「歡迎回來」也沒說，工藤的神情不知為何自顧自地透著隱隱的悲傷，黑羽開始覺得有點不對勁。  
「我們…」  
「嗯？」黑羽示意他繼續說下去。  
「我們或許還是…」  
「什麼？」  
「不要在一起…會比較好吧。」  
「欸？」  
黑羽覺得心跳像是驟然停下。  
他剛才說…什麼？   
工藤帶著同樣傷感得溫柔的表情，指尖輕輕觸著黑羽的眼角和眉尾。  
黑羽覺得無法思考，什麼也說不出來。  
「不然…」  
咦？  
「你回來也可以…」  
說到這裡，工藤本來撫在自己右臉的手突然沒有預兆地鬆了下來，軟軟地垂在床邊。  
黑羽驚道：「新一？」  
工藤方才微睜的眼睛已經再次闔上，嘴唇還是微微分開，吐著漸漸平緩下來的氣息。  
黑羽還在方才的驚嚇中，先是有些不解地看著再次睡去的工藤，過了一會兒才恍然大悟。  
原來只是夢話而已。  
默默地將工藤垂在床外的手臂放回被窩裡，發覺自己指尖還是顫抖著的，黑羽再次靠上了床邊的牆，呼出一大口氣後看著天花板發呆。  
難以言說的感覺在胸口漫開來，帶著幾分後知後覺的暖意。  
你到底過著什麼樣的日子？每天在想些什麼？  
為什麼，都不告訴我？

工藤再次醒來的時候已經接近傍晚了，直覺房間像是有人來過，雖然如此，他下意識覺得沒有防備的必要。  
腦中有些依稀的夢境殘影卻不太記得內容，揉了揉額角，除了輕微的漲疼什麼也沒感覺到。  
怎麼好像聽到水聲？工藤從爬下床出了房門，果然有人在浴室。   
…啊，他回來了是嗎。  
過了幾秒鐘他才發現自己竟然不太驚訝。為什麼？明明是沒說一聲突然跑回來的。  
工藤回到房間拉開窗簾坐在床邊，想辦法理一理思緒。

浴室的門喀一聲打開的時候，工藤如夢初醒地看向房門。  
「Surprise!」黑羽一出現一彈指，房間天花板便落下不知從哪跑出來的緞帶小花。  
雖然早已習慣這種把戲，工藤臉上還是閃過一瞬間的驚詫，隨後淡淡地撥開身上的彩帶，站起身：「什麼時候到的？」  
「下午。」穿著家居服的黑羽拿了桌上的吹風機。  
「怎麼跑回來了？」  
「剛說了啊！驚喜！」黑羽坐上桌前的旋轉椅笑彎了眼睛，一邊擦著頭髮：「你為什麼白天在睡覺？」  
「昨天晚上在忙。」工藤簡短地答道。  
「哦。」黑羽只是應了一聲，沒多說什麼：「我餓了，你呢？」  
「也有點。」  
「那等我吹完頭髮去吃東西吧。」  
「好。」

「感動啊！是拉麵～」黑羽看見端上來的食物，眼睛閃亮亮的。  
工藤只是有些無奈地看著，默默地拿了筷子給對方。  
「謝啦！」黑羽開心地接過：「開動了！」說完卻發現工藤一直盯著他瞧，沒有要動作的意思。  
「怎麼啦？」黑羽眨了眨眼睛問。  
工藤頓了下才說：「沒什麼。」  
吃過晚餐後黑羽提議到超市去走走，重複了方才在家裡說過的話：「冰箱根本沒有像樣的食物。」  
「能不能不要再唸了。」工藤抱怨：「而且你根本就是要補充甜食吧。」  
「答對啦！」

晚上黑羽很快就睡下了，工藤雖然配合著一起躺下卻清醒得很。這是當然的，畢竟雖然他人在日本，過的卻不知是哪裡的時間。  
工藤轉頭看了下黑羽在窗外隱隱的光線下孩子氣的睡臉，能從呼吸聲聽出他一路舟車勞頓的疲憊，而且不知道他本人曉不曉得，回日本時他總是睡得特別沉。  
剛才的幾個小時他還是有種夢境現實混在一起的感覺，不過他知道這就是自作自受的「人造時差」現象。  
這時左邊有些騷動。  
轉過頭去看，黑羽似乎是在睡夢中想要向自己這邊翻個身，但碰到了點狀況。  
照理來說這是個可以瞬間完成的動作，但黑羽的整隻右臂卻像黏在床上一樣無法動彈，他發出一聲呻吟、眉頭皺了一下，後來維持著同樣的姿勢再度沉沉睡去。  
工藤看向黑羽的右手臂，嘆了一口氣。  
果然是這樣啊。  
這個混蛋。  
雖然如此在心裡咒罵，他卻向對方那邊移了下，側過身讓自己的胸膛貼近對方身側，然後伸長了右手擁住黑羽的左肩，頭靠在對方頸窩，家裡的洗髮精蓋不掉黑羽髮梢屬於歐洲的瀟灑氣味。  
工藤會這麼做是因為知道黑羽有抱人或挨著人睡覺的習慣，根據他的經驗，剛才那種翻身的方式通常會一把把自己抱在懷裡，他從一開始的驚嚇到後來已經習以為常了。  
不知第幾次到倫敦黑羽租的小公寓時，發現他有個佔了半張床的大型抱枕，不用多想就知道是為何。  
交往不用很久工藤就發現了，黑羽不是什麼特別有安全感的人。  
想著這些突然有些鼻酸，壓下那的感受，他靜靜地看著窗簾縫隙微微透出的光線發呆。

維持了這姿勢一陣子卻還是睡不著的工藤覺得手臂發麻，於是慢慢收了回來，黑羽在睡夢中好像感知到了什麼，低吟一聲，工藤轉頭去看，幸好沒醒。  
工藤決定起身，拿了筆記型電腦和手機輕聲下樓到餐廳。  
坐下來之前他從冰箱裡拿了一罐剛才在超市買的啤酒，不是特別喜歡的飲料，但不知為什麼現在就是想喝。  
他打開筆記型電腦，查看了幾則網友對小說的回饋，突然有了修改前一週瘋狂寫下的幾個短篇的心情。  
那傢伙還不知道我寫小說的事。工藤這麼想著。並不是沒有想過要提起，只是不知從什麼時候開始沒了以前那種什麼事都想告訴對方的衝動。  
一部分也是不確定對方會不會「有空」在乎。他曾經在黑羽工作中到過倫敦，那種忙碌緊繃的工作行程下，他懷疑對方到底有多少時私人時間，要顧到自己也是很難的吧。  
工藤盡可能把這類思緒從腦中掃去，專注地開始修改作品。

黑羽醒來的時候天剛亮。  
他拿過手機確認了下時間，接近六點。雖然因為時差沒辦法睡太久，但也足夠了，再幾天就能調整好，畢竟在日本的睡眠品質一向很不錯。  
等等，日本？這時他才發現身邊的床位是空的。  
既然是日本，工藤不是應該在的嗎？  
這種時間，他去哪？

黑羽起身下床，一邊揉了揉痠痛的右手臂出了臥室。浴室沒人，所以往樓下走去。  
他放輕腳步，雖然不知道自己為什麼要這麼做。驚喜什麼的也玩了，大概是想知道工藤在幹什麼吧。  
餐廳有燈光，黑羽無聲地走過去，隱隱聽見鍵盤的敲擊聲。  
工作嗎？這種時間？  
黑羽優秀的視力能從門邊見到筆記型電腦螢幕，小小的黑字隨著喀噠聲一個一個出現，工藤神情專注，似乎暫時沒有注意到自己的存在。  
工藤一會兒後停下了打字的動作，一手支著下巴像是在思索什麼，另一手往上滑動觸控板，越來越多的小黑字出現，一段一段的。  
看起來不太像是什麼案件資料啊，連張照片或表格都沒有，到底在寫什麼啊？  
「這樣偷看很好玩嗎？」這時工藤不冷不熱的聲音傳來，隨後才蓋上電腦螢幕，身體轉向門口對上黑羽的視線。  
「哈！」黑羽走進餐廳，看起來毫無羞愧之意：「好奇你半夜不睡覺在幹什麼呀。」  
工藤聳聳肩：「睡醒了？」  
「對呀。」黑羽走到工藤身邊，略帶嘲諷地說：「最近也在過倫敦時間嗎？」  
工藤不置可否。  
黑羽態度一轉，揉了揉工藤的頭：「你這樣身體會搞壞的。」  
「只有一兩天不會怎樣的。」工藤低聲說，阻止黑羽的動作：「不要這樣弄。」瞥了黑羽一眼後，他若有所思地收回視線。  
「要去睡覺嗎？」  
「現在不想。」  
「哦。」黑羽打開冰箱說：「那我也做你的早餐喔。」  
工藤先是沉默了下，下定決心似地開口：「用一隻手就能做嗎？」  
黑羽愣了下。  
工藤盯著他的背影。  
沒過多久，黑羽收回了伸向冰箱的左手，說：「你什麼時候知道的？」  
這句話令工藤理智斷線。  
「你覺得我是笨蛋嗎？」聲線有自己沒預料到的顫抖。  
對這件事，他比想像中的憤怒，氣黑羽不愛惜自己身體之外，更在意他不願意與自己分擔，見面至少有十二小時了，受傷的事竟然一個字都不提。  
黑羽關上冰箱門，轉身靠上流理台與工藤相對：「我沒有那樣覺得。」相比之下他的冷靜許多。  
工藤困惑地看向黑羽，「什麼鬼」？他只想這樣喊，不太懂眼前的人想幹什麼，胸口有一股對自己來說過於戲劇化的悲憤感。  
左手擦頭髮、左手拿的吹風機、左手吃飯、左手提購物袋、無法從右邊翻身，每一項都曝露在工藤眼皮下，還有什麼別的可能。  
如果黑羽此刻像往常一樣耍個賴或許他還會寬慰些，但那若無其事的態度簡直是火上澆油。  
工藤忍不住站起身向黑羽走去：「如果我沒問，你打算什麼時候告訴我你是受傷所以才回來？」  
黑羽似笑非笑地直視著對方，眼底有一抹讀不透的瞭然，這讓原本氣勢洶洶的工藤退了一小步。  
為什麼是那副表情？  
他知道什麼？  
有什麼籌碼？  
工藤腦中浮現一連串的疑惑。  
「那新一，如果我沒回來，你打算什麼時候告訴我你想我？」  
工藤的表情僵在臉上。  
黑羽見他這反應，嘴角的笑意加深。  
「你…在說什麼啊？」  
「不重要啊！你的表情在說你不否認囉，想我這件事。」黑羽笑著用左手把對方往自己攬過來：「果然還是要面對面才看得清楚啊。」  
「你！是故意----」不告訴我----   
剩下的話被黑羽堵進這次相見的第一個吻裡。  
工藤先是想推開他，左手才碰上黑羽的右肩就意識到那是對方的傷處，他愣了下，這讓黑羽有機會把自己往他那裡，加深親吻。  
可惡。  
工藤想抱怨，卻慢慢沉浸在久違的親密感受中。  
…好想念…  
方才的盛怒緩緩被這樣的感受包覆起來，身上一陣酥麻。  
他終於環上黑羽回應了他。  
許久沒有這樣近距離接觸，這些日子以來所有的焦躁與悲傷，好像都漸漸地被好好安撫下來，眼眶的濕潤沾到了對方的臉。   
太多情緒一下子傾瀉而出，兩人分開的時候工藤還止不住地喘息。  
「我還是第一次看到你因為我這麼生氣呢！」黑羽一邊拍著他的背替他順氣，一邊壞笑：「感動。」  
「神經病。」工藤向前再次封住黑羽喋喋不休的嘴。

外頭灑了陽光進來，在工藤的協助之下早餐完成，兩人用餐的氣氛好過昨晚不少。  
「所以肩膀怎麼了？」  
「哦，韌帶撕裂傷，不過不嚴重，不要擔心。」   
「…怎麼弄的？」  
「呃，就練習空中動作的時候…」  
「哦。」工藤頓了一下：「這樣啊。」  
「怎麼了嗎？」   
工藤咕噥道：「所以如果沒受傷的話，根本沒打算回來嘛。」   
「欸？」黑羽一愣。  
天啊，小心眼得好可愛。  
「還『Surprise』咧！」工藤模仿了黑羽那副欠揍的笑容和手勢後，很快回歸招牌的死魚眼：「一天不裝模作樣會死是吧。」  
黑羽也咧嘴一笑表示他才是本尊：「喔對了，還有件事要跟你說。」  
「什麼？」  
「我已經在那邊初步治療過了，只是還需要休息和復健一段時間，所以…」黑羽意味深長地停在那裡。  
「所以？」  
「我打算回日本啦！剩下幾個月的表演約，公司答應我傷好復出再用巡演的方式補上就可以了。」  
工藤一下子說不出話來，半晌才道：「真的嗎？」  
「對啊！」黑羽看著工藤驚訝的表情更樂了：「老實說我一點都不沮喪喔！因為最近真的想回來了，反而覺得因禍得福吧。」  
「…講那麼好聽，明明就只是個心不在焉所以受傷的笨蛋而已。」  
「吶，新一。」  
「又怎樣了？」  
黑羽眨了一隻眼睛：「想我的話，下次直接告訴我怎樣？」  
工藤聞言愣著好一會兒沒說話，這才想起對黑羽早些的話的疑惑。  
對啊，他是怎麼知道的？  
自己這陣子的心情、煩惱，到底是以什麼樣的方式傳送到那一端的心靈的？  
「不過也不用了啦，因為你以後每天都會看到我了，而且我很閒，可以試讀你寫的推理小說哦^^」  
「…你又偷看我電腦！找死！」  
…算了。   
這傢伙的話，有辦法也沒什麼奇怪的。

後記：  
本來以為會很灰暗的，結果最後還是莫名歡樂（乾笑）  
其實沒什麼特別要說的，就推薦幾首寫這文時一邊聽或給我靈感的歌：

Natalie Portman – Wrapped Up  
艾怡良 – 萊特兄弟有罪  
徐佳瑩 – 尋人啟事、大雨將至

感謝閱讀哦。

日徙  
（lofter: https://kestu0612.lofter.com/）


End file.
